Boy or Girl?
by Music1623
Summary: Olake. Jake just wanted to know what his first born was going to be.


**Hope you all enjoy this. And if you reading my story Cause and Effect, I swear that I'm working on it lol. I plan to have the new chapter up this weekend. **

* * *

"Olivia!" Jake called out as he closed the front door behind him. There was no response. He undid his tie and took off his uniform jacket while walking to the bedroom. She wasn't there and he knew there was only one other place she could be. When Jake entered the living room he saw that Olivia was asleep couch. She was still dressed in her work clothes. After tossing his jacket and tie onto the back of the couch, Jake walked around to get a better look at her. Olivia looked so peaceful lying there. He noticed that her right hand was under her cheek and her left hand rested comfortably on her baby bump. Jake smiled at that. He knelt down in front of the couch to be eye level with Olivia. He watched for a few more moments before leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. Jake pulled back and watched as Olivia slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey there beautiful," he said.

"Hey handsome, Olivia replied with a sleepy smile. "I'm glad you're finally home."

"Me too. I've been waiting all day to see you."

"Waiting all day to see me or waiting all day to know what we're having?" Olivia said with a little grin.

Jake smiled. "Can both be an acceptable answer?"

Olivia nods. "Of course."

Olivia fights back a yawn before slowly sitting up. She pats the seat next to her and Jake shakes his head no.

"And why not?" She asked disappointed.

"Because I have to kiss your stomach first. I have to show our baby some love too," he said.

Olivia rolls her eyes playfully. "Well, make it quick."

Jake lifted up her cobalt blue blouse and kissed her bare stomach gently. She loved when Jake this and she enjoyed that he did it a lot. The only thing cuter than this was when he would hold conversations with their baby with his face only a few inches away from her growing stomach.

Jake looked up at Olivia. "Liv, you can't be rushing my bonding time. I take this time very seriously you know," he said playfully.

"Oh, I know and I love you for that. But you're wife wants some affection right now. I would hate to have to beg," Olivia said with a fake pout.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with a little begging. You're kinda cute when you beg," Jake said with a seductive smile.

"Shut up," Olivia said with a laugh and Jake laughed too.

Jake gave Olivia a quick kiss before he got up to sit next to her on the couch. After wrapping his arm around her waist, she turned so she could rest her legs across his lap. Olivia rested her elbow on the back of the couch and started to play with Jake's hair. Jake began to rub her stomach.

"How was your day?" he asked looking at her.

"A little exhausting but good overall. How was yours?"

"It was very busy and agitating. Especially during that last minute meeting we had today."

"Why is that?"

"During the whole hour and a half meeting I couldn't stop thinking about you being at the doctor's office. I really wanted to be with you Liv. But instead, I was stuck in some room with eight other guys listening to some bald headed, slightly overweight white guy go on and on about nothing. It was so bad I had to keep tuning him out to make sure I didn't go crazy."

Olivia laughed. "Jake, what was he talking about?"

"How we needed to get some more intel for a possible upcoming top secret mission," Jake said with a chuckle.

"Umm honey, I'm pretty sure that was important for you to hear," she said laughing again.

"I know," he said groaning. "But I didn't care. My mind was distracted for a good reason."

Olivia nodded. "I understand."

"Now, I need to know something," Jake said as he stopped rubbing her stomach.

Olivia stopped playing with his hair as well. "How may I help you?"

Jake patted her stomach a few times. "Is our butter ball here a boy or girl? I've been waiting patiently all day Olivia."

"If you don't stop calling our unborn child a butter ball I'm going to strangle you." Olivia said squeezing the back of his neck playfully.

"What's wrong that? I like butter ball."

"Jake, we're having a baby not a turkey."

"It's adorable though. And it's not a cliché, unlike bun in the oven," Jake said with a laugh. "Unless you preferred that instead."

"Oh, God no! I rather our baby be compared to turkey than a loaf of bread any day. And I can't believe I just said that," she said shaking her head in disbelief. Olivia quickly placed a hand on her stomach and looked down.

"I'm so sorry little one. Mommy doesn't really think that," Olivia said before lifting her head.

"Sure you didn't," Jake said with a grin before kissing her.

"Alright, since you've waited long enough I'll let you know what we having… shortly." Olivia moved her legs from his lap to stand up.

Jake quickly grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving and stood up as well. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get the sonogram because I'm just as clueless as you are right now."

"Really?" Jake asked surprised. The only thing Olivia had told him was her doctor's appointment went well and they would talk about everything else once he got home. That's why he assumed she already knew.

"Yep." That's when she interlocked her fingers with his. "I told my doctor that I didn't want to know the gender if you weren't there. I would rather wait in order to share that moment with my sexy husband."

Jake was beyond happy to hear that. And in one swift move, Jake had her in his arms and was carrying her to their bedroom. Olivia couldn't stop giggling.

"How do you know it's in the bedroom?"

"Because that's where I saw your purse earlier and I'm pretty sure the picture is in there," Jake said. He placed her on the bed once they were in the room. He took his shoes off and walked over to the dresser to get Olivia's purse for her.

"You can go in there and get it for me."

Jake opened the purse and pulled out the envelope before walking over to his side of the bed.

"Alright, you ready?" He asked, now sitting in the middle of the bed next to her.

"Yes," Olivia said feeling nervous with excitement.

Jake quickly opened it and when his eyes landed on the picture, his face lit up immediately. "Wow!"

"We're having a little girl, Jake!" Olivia said, her expression matching Jake's one.

"We're having a little girl," Jake repeated and kissed Olivia happily. He wrapped his arm around her to rub her stomach again. They stared at the picture for a little bit longer.

"You know this means we really have to work on the nursery this weekend. I don't want to be one of those dads who wait to the last minute to get that done," he said with excitement.

"That won't happen but we can definitely start this weekend. I already have a few things in mind," she said looking at him.

"Oh really?" he said looking at her with a smile. And why didn't you tell me this before?

"It's called the element of surprise, Mr. Ballard."

"Hmmm," Jake let out while placing the picture on the bed next to him. "Well, you are great at surprises Mrs. Ballard."

Jake captures Olivia's bottom lip and sucks on it briefly. Olivia grips his neck before letting her tongue slide into his mouth. Their kiss started off slow but quickly deepened. Jake shifted his body slightly to lean her back on to the bed. They kissed a little longer before he stopped.

"Hey, I was enjoying that," Olivia said, wondering why he stopped.

Jake laid on his side and pulled her towards him. "I know because I was too," he said with a grin.

Olivia intertwined her leg with his and placed a hand on his face. "Then why did you stop?"

"I just wanted to say thank you again for making me a father."

Olivia smiled before kissing him on the lips. "You're more than welcome, Jake."

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said and leaned in to kiss him passionately again.


End file.
